


You are my Sunshine (sometimes)

by untuned



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...Angst, Hot Chocolate, I might add more, I try, Jealousy, M/M, Modeling, Spin the Bottle, They're a bit OOC, Twister - Freeform, a lil angst, but I like Nico being the confident one, parking lot theft au?, school au, they would just be one-shots though, ya that's a thing, ya that's what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untuned/pseuds/untuned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots inspired by Tumblr posts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100167098892/a-and-b-are-in-a-class-person-b-is-cold-so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100167098892/a-and-b-are-in-a-class-person-b-is-cold-so

It was 8 o’clock, and he really would rather be anywhere but class, suffering through a boring lecture.  To make things worse, it was cold.  Really cold.  He could deal with many things, but the cold just simply was not one of them. The door opened in the back, and an adorable little Italian quickly rushed in and sat next to him.  Oh gods, Nico was even wearing one of his sweatshirts that was like 3 times too big on him how could he get any cuter.

 

“You look happy.” Nico remarked

 

“Absolutely fantastic” He responded dryly.

 

“You don’t have a jacket?  It’s like 32 degrees Will get it together.”

 

The little shit was rubbing it in his face. He knew how much he hated the cold. But the next thing he knew, Nico was taking off his sweatshirt and handing it over.

 

“Won’t you be cold then?”

 

“I’ll be fine.  I’m not a wimp like you Solace.”

 

He grumbled something about not having to be so mean as he put it on.  Sweet relief coursed through him as he once he put the sweatshirt on.  It was warm, comfortable, and even smelled like Nico. The rest of the lesson passed by smoothly, but toward the end, he noticed Nico wrapping his arms around himself and shivering a little too.  Well, he couldn’t let his wonderful boyfriend be cold after he was nice enough to give him his sweatshirt.

 

“Stay here”

 

The lecture was over, and Nico seemed confused at his request.

 

“But I’m cooollldd Will.  Let’s just go back to the dorms so I can get another sweatshirt.”

 

He looked around the room to make sure everyone was gone because his boyfriend wasn’t fond of PDA before straddling said boyfriend’s waist.  Nico let out a small “hmph” of surprise before relaxing into Will’s touch. 

 

“What’s this all about?”

 

“I just wanted to return the favor.”

 

Smirking, Will started to plant kisses on the Italian’s face, cheeks, and really anywhere he could reach. Nico sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the blonde.  They stayed like that until an old professor shouted at them to get out while grumbling something about stupid young people with no shame.


	2. Parking Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out a bit sooner than expected, but eh.  
> based off http://jonahryan.tumblr.com/post/117050708072/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes  
> Will is a bit out of character, but everyone is grumpy when sleep-deprived

It was the fifth time this week. The first time, I could let it go. The second time I was mildly annoyed, but whatever.  By the third time I was mad, but I wasn’t about to be salty over it.  The fourth time I was pissed and ready to fight someone. And here I am, the fifth day, writing an angry letter to the person who parked in MY parking space with their needlessly large SUV.  

 

“Take that!”

 

“Take what?”

 

I turned around in surprise only to see a hot brunette.  I was not expecting that.

 

“Are you the owner of this SUV?” I say angrily.

 

“Yes, is there a problem?”

 

“Uh ya.  This is MY parking spot.  Got that MINE. I’ve been parking here for 2 years, and you think you can just waltz in and steal it don’t you. Well I’ve got something to tell you. Back. Off.”

 

He seemed surprised, and maybe a bit hurt from my outburst, and I immediately felt guilty.  Why did I say that?  I was normally a nice person. 

 

“S-s-sorry.  I didn’t mean to take your spot, I just came here because my friend got into a car crash and he is staying at the hospital.”

 

Now I felt 100 times guiltier for lashing out at the man.  How could I have said those things?!  He probably thinks that I’m a horrible person.

 

“I didn’t mean to lash out at you like that. I’m really sorry, I’ve been working for like 20 hours at the hospital I wasn’t thinking straight.”

 

The other man looked nervous. Did I really scare him that much?

 

“Well maybe when your shift’s over, I can take you out to eat?  If you want.”

 

Well that was a pleasant surprise.

 

“Um sure, I get off at 8”

 

He grinned, pulling out a pen from his pocket, and gestured for him to stick his arm out. 

 

“Finished” He announced

 

“I’ll see you at 8 then?”

 

“Yep”

 

The man flashed a grin at him before getting into his car and driving away.  I looked at my wrist and his phone number and name.  Nico di Angelo.  It was fitting, seeing as the man looked beautiful enough to be an angel.  Maybe today won’t be so bad after all. 


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by http://esudeathwillslay.tumblr.com/post/120781569479/imagine-your-otp-making-hot-chocolate-together-for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing perspectives and tenses between chapters, sorry! Eh, whatever.  
> I really don't know how many I'll do so... ya if you have any requests just comment.

          Despite common belief, Nico di Angelo was a cuddler.  There was nothing he liked better than curling up with a book, blanket, and his boyfriend on a cold winter’s day.   So that was exactly what he was doing on a snowy day in the middle of December.

“Nico”

“Yes Will” came his muffled reply

“I want hot chocolate”

“No.”

“but Nicoooooo I really want hot chocolate.  Please?”

          Curse that kicked-puppy face that made him melt on the inside.  Whenever Will made that face during an argument he won.  Every time.

“fine”

“YAAAAYYYYY!”

           Why was he dating this dork again?  Oh right, he has a nice ass.  The pair slowly made their way to the kitchen in their small apartment and got the hot chocolate powder from the pantry. 

“I’ll go get the water” Will said

“excuse me?”

“I SAID, I’ll go get the water Deathboy”

“I got that much, but why on earth would you use water for hot chocolate.  It is common knowledge that milk tastes much better.”

“but water is less calories.”

          Of course Will, the doctor, would be thinking about calories while making hot chocolate MILK.

“I refuse to drink hot chocolate MILK with water Solace.”

“And I refuse to drink HOT CHOCOLATE with milk Angel.”

          They both stared at each other, neither one backing down, until Will came over and kissed him.  In between kisses he said,

“You can’t kiss me into changing my mind”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Was all he got in response.

          In the end, they made two batches, one with milk, one with water.


	4. Spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of http://patroclusachillies.tumblr.com/post/120662323647/super-cliche-fanfic-tropes-i-will-literally-never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit long

“Come on Nico!  It will be fun!”  said Hazel, tugging on his sleeve.  Everyone in his small circle of friends would be going to this party at Jason’s house to see Thalia one last time before she went back on tour with the band she had been playing with. She had wanted him to come and had been pestering him about it for the whole week.  He really didn’t want to go, but it he guessed that it wouldn’t be that bad considering the fact that he would know everyone that was there. Besides, it would get Hazel off his back to go out more. 

 

            “OK fine.  I’ll go, but only because you keep pestering me.”  He declared.

 

            “YAY! I knew you’d give in!” she said, sending him a grin.  When Hazel wanted something, she got it.  Also, he couldn’t ever say no to his baby sister without feeling extremely guilty.

 

            “Be at Jason’s house by 7.  If you really don’t like it, I’ll let you leave early, but do try to have fun Neeks.”

 

            4 hours later, and he was standing in front of a huge mansion (Jason’s dad was rich) thinking that Hazel lied to him. This was no small get-together. There was blaring music playing out of who-knows-where, and there were like 40 cars lined in his driveway and the street.  Hazel probably lied because she knew how much he despised crowded, loud spaces.  Well, he had to go because he promised Hazel, but that didn’t mean that he would enjoy the party. 

 

            He walked in to find a slightly buzzed Jason yell “HI BRO. BRO IT’S SO NICE TO SEE YOU HERE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN’T COOOMMMEEE FOR ME.”  He sighed, “Jason, there is no need to yell.”  “BUT BRO I LOVE YOU!”  Jason tended to get a bit overly affectionate when drunk, and he also tried to crush him with his giant hugs, so he decided to slip away while Jason was greeting some other guests.  Maybe he could hide in Jason’s bedroom until it was over.  Sounds like a plan.

 

            As he made his way to Jason’s bedroom, he must’ve found at least five couples making out, and countless people drinking.  The house was a wreck already, and he groaned internally because he knew that he would have to help clean up.  With a sigh of relief, he made his way into Jason’s bedroom, only to be disappointed when he found people in it already.  There goes his chance for a quiet night.

 

            “Hey Neeks!”  He heard. He looked into the bedroom again and found his friends sitting in a circle.  He thought he had recognized that voice; it was Percy.  “Oh hey guys.  I didn’t recognize you at first.  Mind if I sit down?” “Go ahead, but on one condition.” This didn’t seem good, but he had to ask, “And what is that?”  “Play spin the bottle with all of us!”  Heh? Well that was unexpected, but it was either this, or go back into the chaos known as a “party” so he agreed to play. It’s not like he thought of anyone as more than a friend anyways. 

 

            He sat down and took a closer look at all of the people in the circle and oh shit. It was Will Solace, a blonde, popular kid that Nico may or may not have a crush on.  Next to him were his friends Lou Ellen, and Cecil.  “What are you guys doing here?” He asked the three. Will responded, “Parties aren’t really my thing, so your sister invited me up here for a less chaotic environment.” Traitor. He sent a glare Hazel’s way. Hazel knew about his crush on the blonde boy and set him up, and he couldn’t back down now, so he just sat down and hoped for the best.

 

            As soon as he sat down, Percy clapped his hands, “Let’s get started, shall we? I’ll go first.”  He spun the bottle, and it landed on Leo.  They both made a big show out of their kiss by walking toward one another dramatically before leaning in, waiting a few seconds, and Percy finally giving Leo a small peck on the lips. Everyone went and Hazel kissed Frank, her boyfriend, Reyna kissed him, Calypso kissed Piper, Annabeth kissed Cecil, and it was now Will’s turn. 

 

            He looked a bit nervous, but then he confidently spun the bottle, and watched spin in anticipation.  Please don’t let it be me, please don’t let it be me he thought.  Although he wanted to kiss Solace, he didn’t want it to be because some stupid game of spin the bottle.  It was slowing down, oh no, at this rate it was going to land on him. And finally it stopped, and it was pointing directly at him.  There was no mistaking it, so he couldn’t even try to get out of the kiss. He slowly looked up as all of his “friends” went “OOOOOOOOO” Everyone knew about his crush, and they were brimming in anticipation to see how he would react.  Oh gods, he couldn’t do this.  If Solace wanted to kiss him, he would have to make the first move.

 

            Will got up, looking a bit shaky, and plopped down right next to him. Will was leaning in; his eyes were so blue.  Now’s not the time to be thinking about his eyes Nico!  He was going to do it.  He was really going to kiss Will.  Well, he thought, I might as well make the best out of this.  He closed the gap between them, and brought their lips together, earning a small gasp out of Will.  He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Will’s mouth, as they both fought for dominance. He was vaguely aware of the rest of the group whooping and cat-calling them, but he couldn’t have cared less. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away from Will, and he just stared.  He tried to memorize how the kiss felt, how Will tasted, how soft his hair was, what Will sounded like when he moaned.  But too soon, Will walked away and sat down as if he were in a daze. 

 

            The rest of the night was a blur because all he could think about was the kiss. The scene kept replaying in his head over and over again.  The kiss between him and Will was far longer and more intimate than any of the others. Could that mean that Will liked him? No, he was reading too far into this. Will probably wanted to just be a good sport and not skimp out.  He probably just got too carried away.  That was it, there was no way that the Will Solace could have a crush on someone like him.

 

            After the game, everyone got ready to go, and just as he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve.  Turning around, he found Will.  “Could you stay after a bit?” Will said in a small voice.  That was weird considering how outgoing and talkative Will normally was. Could this be about the kiss? “Ok” was all he said in response.

 

            Will waited a little before finally saying, “IreallylikeyouandthekisswasgreatandkindaonpurposeandIwannabemorethanafriendtoyou” “Sorry, I didn’t quite get all of that, could you repeat that?”  Will blushed and took a few breaths before responding, “Nico, I’ve liked you for a long time and when we kissed I felt that you may feel the same way, so I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me sometime?”  He stood there open-mouthed.  He never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that Will would like him back. He must’ve stood there for too long because Will shakily said “Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I get it if you don’t feel the same way.” Before rushing out of the door. Oh gods, he had to let Will know that he liked him.  That, and Hazel would kill him if she found out that Nico had screwed things up.

 

            He raced out of the house, and ran to Will, who was almost at his car. He caught up, and didn’t give Will a chance to process the situation before jumping up and attacking Will’s lips with his own.  He broke away and said, “Of course I like you Will.  Do you think that I kiss everyone like that?”  Will looked confused, so he elaborated, “I was too shocked to say anything in response, and you left before I could gather up my wits, dummy.” At that, Will broke in to a huge, goofy smile.  “So does that mean you want to go out with me?”  He sighed dramatically and smiled, “Yes Sunshine, a million times yes.”     


	5. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but I'll post it anyways.  
> Feel free to request any or your aus or aus from my blog http://justyouraveragewzard.tumblr.com/tagged/au  
> [here is a twister mat in case you don't know what one looks like](http://scene7.targetimg1.com/is/image/Target/13697927?)

            RING RING RING.  He kept pushing the doorbell of the newly renovated Hades cabin, brimming with excitement.  Tonight he would get to have a certain son of Hades all to himself.  Ever since the war with Gaea, which was a year ago, he had had a crush on Nico, and he loved spending time with him.  Unfortunately, they had both been busy recently, so he planned a game night so they could spend more time together. 

           

           “I’m coming, I’m coming calm down.”  He heard.  Maybe he had rung the doorbell one to many times, but he didn’t really care because he knew that Nico was looking forward to this as much as he was.

 

            As soon as the door opened, he barged in and started placing games and movies all around the cabin.  “Come in.” Nico said sarcastically. He smiled and said, “Maybe I will.”

 

            Nico laughed and asked, “So what are we doing first?”

 

            “First we’ll marathon Harry Potter, and then we’ll play some games until we fall asleep.”

 

            “What type of games?”

 

            “Just Twister. You’ll need practice if you want to beat Jason or Percy when they come over.”

 

            “We’ve got our work cut out for us then.  Let’s get started.” 

 

            The T.V was in front of the bed, so after he put the movie in, he got on the bed and settled next to Nico.  As time passed they started moving closer to each other, cuddling for warmth, so by the time they finished the Harry Potter movies, he had his arms wrapped around Nico.

 

            Somehow they managed to stay awake throughout the whole series, and as he got up to take out the movie, Nico went to set up Twister.

 

            “I’m tired, so we’ll play one game and call it a day.” Nico said.

 

            “Sounds fine to me.” He responded.  He was bad at games like Twister, so he just wanted to get this over with.

 

            Nico summoned Jules-Albert to call shots and spin the wheel while he made sure everything was in place.  The game started relatively easy, right foot blue, left foot green, left hand green, right hand green… It wasn’t hard, but it was torture. It was like Nico was teasing him, showing him his perfect body, but not letting him touch it.  Two minutes, and 5 almost-falls later, and he suddenly much more aware of his surroundings.  It wasn’t the game as much as the position he was in.  Somehow, Nico managed to flip around, so he looked like he was doing a crab walk, and Will almost on top of him ([Will](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/nmwgirgXLYM/maxresdefault.jpg) [Nico](https://runningkattales.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/screen-shot-2012-08-27-at-10-00-56-pm.png)). He couldn’t stop staring at Nico.  He looked so beautiful underneath him with his flushed face, and slightly labored breathing. It made him want to ravish him right then and there, but sadly, he had to refrain himself.

 

            Shaking himself out of those thoughts, he heard “right hand red” being called out.  Nico already had his left hand on the red closest to him, so he tried to reach past him.  He put his hand on the spot, and was surprised to find sweat on the mat. By the time he realized it, it was too late because he already slipped and fell, right on top of Nico. He ended up taking Nico down with him, and he was now directly on top of him, their faces just an inch apart.

 

            He stared at Nico for a second, lost in his beauty, and before he knew what he was doing, he closed the small gap between the two.  His lips pressed against Nico’s and after a few seconds, Nico was kissing him back.  He was surprised that Nico kissed him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It was sloppy, wet, and they were covered in sweat from the game, but it was perfect because he was with Nico.

 

            He slowly pulled away, “Does this mean-“ Nico cut him off and said, “Of course I like you, Sunshine.”  He was ecstatic. After all of those months of agonizing over the son of Hades, he could finally go out with him, kiss him, cuddle with him, the possibilities were endless.  That night he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Nico, only this time, it was no accident.             


	6. Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of http://bellgriffins.tumblr.com/post/113017994986/au-ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this au and I couldn't resist. They are both a bit OOC but whatever...  
> Please let me know how it is!

“We’re ready whenever you are.”

 

            He looked around the classroom full of students with their pencils ready to sketch. Why was he doing this again? Ah yes, because he owed Rachel a favor and apparently he had a “rockin’ bod”.  Posing naked for an art class had to be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done.

 

            He tried not to think much as he slipped his underwear off and posed for the whole class.  He heard a chorus of poorly muffled gasps fill the room.  It must’ve been their first time seeing someone naked, but they would get over it eventually.  “Like this?” he asked, bending just Rachel had told him to. 

 

            “Perfect!” she responded. “Ok class, we have 45 minutes to draw this hottie over here so get working!”   45 minutes wasn’t bad.  He could pose there for 45 minutes. 

 

            Twenty minutes in, and he was proven wrong.  It all started out with a small giggle.  It was so quiet he thought he had imagined it, but then he heard it again, only this time it was slightly louder.  A few minutes later and he heard the same giggle yet again, but this time, it was so loud Rachel had to ask, “Is there a problem, Will?”

 

            A blonde boy that reminded him of a surfer spoke up, “Sorry Rachel, I was just thinking of a funny joke.”  She nodded and said, “Try not to laugh so much.  It’s disturbing the rest of the class.”  After that, he kept an eye on the blonde.  Every time the blonde looked up from his easel, he looked at him and burst into a silent fit of giggles.  They audacity!  The blonde, Will, was laughing at him!  That immature scrub; he should just ignore him. 

 

            As the period progressed, he felt his patience with the other boy slowly ebbing away.  What was he laughing at anyways?  So when the period ended, that’s how he found himself storming up to the blonde, completely naked.  “Do you have a problem with me?”  he asked. After the other boy’s initial look of surprise faded away he responded, “No, why do you ask.” “You know very well why.   You were giggling at me the whole class.” The other boy blushed, and oh gods he was cute.  His blonde hair was as bright as the sun and his soft blue eyes were mesmerizing. ‘Now is not the time to be thinking of those things Nico!   Get your shit together.’ He scolded himself.   

 

            At this point the other boy looked really nervous. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re really hot and I kinda have a crush on you-“ Will clamped his hands over his mouth. If the blonde looked nervous before, now the poor boy looked petrified. He took a few moments to process Will’s words. Will, a cute blonde boy, liked him. Well that was a pleasant surprise. A smirk worked its way onto his face, as he said, “So I guess you wouldn’t mind if I took you on a date then?” Will looked momentarily surprised before his lips curved upwards into a shy smile, “S-sure.”  He took Will’s notebook and quickly scribbled down his number. “I’ll see you around then.” He said, while walking over to the other room to change.  Maybe posing for Rachel wasn’t such a bad thing after all.         


	7. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of based off of http://sunofhades.tumblr.com/post/128000116178/mycroftisyourcroft-secretly-dating-aus-might-be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos

**To Will:**

I’m leaving now.  I’ll see you at the party, right?

 

**To Nico:**

Of course!!! I’ll leave in like 30 minutes

 

            Will sighed, keeping their relationship a secret was hard work. When he finally gathered the courage to ask a certain Italian on a date a few weeks ago, he hadn’t expected Nico to want to keep it a secret.  Although he could understand that Nico didn’t want the attention and was still coming to terms with his sexuality, covering up their relationship was starting to get tedious.  Well, Nico would be ready eventually, and he ached to finally be able to kiss the son of Hades in public.  He wanted everyone to know that Nico was all his because it would keep away the creeps that always tried to touch Nico and flirt with him.

 

            He looked at the clock and decided that he should probably get ready, so he stood up from the couch.  Tonight, Camp Jupiter was throwing in honor of the 4-year anniversary of the defeat of Gaea. Ever since the war ended, each camp took turns hosting the party and each time the party was more wild and crazy; there was an unspoken competition to see which camp could throw the better party.

 

            He could hear the party as soon as he stepped foot inside New Rome even though the party was on the other side of camp.  Tonight was going to be a long night, but at least he would be able to spend it with Nico.  As he walked closer to the party, he could see more and more people.  He searched for Nico, but he knew that Nico would be in the center of the party along with Reyna and the seven. 

 

“Hey Will!” he heard someone call. He turned around in search of the voice; it was Lou Ellen, one of his best friends. 

 

“Hey Lou! How’s it going?”  She walked up to him and hugged him.  


            “It’s been so long!”  she said. Soon after, he was caught up in their conversation.  They hadn’t gotten much of a chance to talk after she had moved to New Rome and it was nice to see her again.  She was just talking about something that Cecil did when out of the corner of his eye he saw Nico. He was about to wave to him when he saw someone that he didn’t recognize talking to the Italian. Curious, he listened in on their conversation.

 

            “If I had a nice body, would you hold it against me?”  he almost gagged. What was this stranger saying to his precious angel.  And also, bad pickup lines were his specialty.  It was so funny to see Nico’s reaction because he was painfully oblivious when he was being flirted with.  He was proved right when Nico said, “Um… no?  You can have whatever opinions you want”

 

The other man was undeterred and continued with, “I was feeling a bit off today, but you just turned me on” He couldn’t hear what Nico said in response because he was too busy plotting the man’s death. How dare he say those things to HIS boyfriend. 

 

“Will?  Will are you even listening to me?”  He was shaken out of his fantasies by Lou Ellen’s slightly raised voice.

 

“No sorry, I was a bit distracted.”

 

            She looked confused until she finally saw what she was looking at. “Still pining over di Angelo huh? Just ask him out already otherwise that hot dude that’s talking to him over there is going to get him first.” If only she knew. Oh well, he could just suck it up for the rest of the night.  He trusted that Nico wouldn’t cheat on him, so what could possibly go wrong?

 

            As the night went on, his mood got progressively worse. Although he trusted Nico, he still kept an eye on him.  After the other man finished his last pickup line, “Is that a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them.” He had proceeded to wrap his arm around Nico’s shoulders. Even though Nico repeatedly tried to slip out of his grasp, the man’s had somehow always found itself back around his waist.  At this point he also had to admit that he was also jealous of the man.  Several times, he caught himself thinking about what it would be like for HIS arm to be wrapped around Nico’s waist, and how cute Nico’s blush would be if HE told him those bad pickup lines.

 

            After almost three hours of him watching Nico from afar, he lost it. Screw what Nico would say to him after the party; it would be worth it. He walked up to Nico and threw his arm around his shoulders.  “Hey Sunshine. Who is this?” He chirped, placing a small peck on Nico’s cheek.  Nico immediately blushed bright red.  “Solace, what are you doing?” Nico stammered out.  “Just kissing my perfect boyfriend.” He responded, unfazed. “I thought we agreed to keep this a secret.” Nico hissed out.  He put on his best kicked-puppy face and leaned in close to Nico’s ear and just loud enough for Nico to hear said, “I want everyone to know that you’re my boyfriend. I hated seeing that weirdo flirting with you the whole night.  I know that you said that you’re not ready yet, but could you just be with me tonight?” Nico looked up at him with wide eyes, and nodded in response.  “Good, now would you like to dance?” he asked, holding his hand out for Nico to take. “Gods, you’re a cheesy sap you know that Solace.”  Nico responded, taking his hand.  That only made him flash a toothy grin at the Italian.       

           

            Both of them made their way to the dance floor, leaving the confused stranger behind.  Early in their relationship, Will found out that Nico was able to dance like a God. It wasn’t much of a surprise to find out that Nico could waltz, considering the time period that he grew up in, but he was surprised to find that Nico also knew more recent dancing styles, but Nico never told him where he learned how to dance when he asked (not that he was complaining either way). 

 

            When they got to the dance floor, he watched, transfixed, by the way Nico danced to the music.  It was truly mesmerizing to see the way Nico danced, swaying his hips seductively, seeing his face flushed, and beautiful.  Slowly, he started to move with Nico, finding that he enjoyed dancing with Nico like this. That’s when Nico smirked and oh gods that was not a good sign.  Nico took a small step closer to him, so they were flush against each other, and then slowly Nico began to grind his hips against his own.  He swore that he saw stars because gods that felt good, and he could only stand there as Nico continued to dance.  Just as soon as Nico started, he stopped. Will let out a small noise to protest, but he realized that the song was over.  It was almost 3 am and the party was coming to a close, so that was the last song that they played, but he didn’t want tonight to be over. This was the happiest he’s been since the day Nico agreed to date him. 

           

            Before thinking about what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss against Nico’s soft, warm lips.  Nico gasped in surprise and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Nico’s mouth.  When he pulled away, both boys were out of breath.  He almost jumped when he heard a loud whistle and someone say “I TOLD YOU!” He looked around, only to find all of the seven plus Reyna staring at him and Nico.  He found himself blushing, but not over the kiss. They were exchanging money! He couldn’t believe that they made bets about when he and Nico would get together; he would have to clarify that this was not their first kiss later, but now he was worried about how Nico would react to his friends finding out about their relationship. Much to his surprise, Nico seemed happy. Now that he saw that his friends didn’t care that he was in a relationship with another guy he looked as if he had a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.  

 

He found himself smiling and saying, “So no more sneaking around then?”

 

Nico faced him with a huge grin on his face and responded “Not a chance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request any aus or ideas that you have  
> follow my tumblr blog sunofhades for pjo


	8. you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "something you say when you were crying". Shout out to aroacebiancadiangelo for asking me to write this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uses Halsey lyrics that don't fit with the story as a title*  
> Anyways, I always like getting requests so either comment on this fic or hmu at sunofhades.tumblr.com  
> Also, kudos and comments keep me going!

Will was walking to the infirmary just like any other day when he remembered.  Today was the anniversary of Bianca’s death.  Every year today, Nico would lock himself up in his cabin and lie on his bed. He would stare at the ceiling, but he would never cry because he didn’t feel that he deserved to cry over Bianca. He said that he was the reason for Bianca’s death right?  If it weren’t for him, Bianca would never have joined the Hunters of Artemis; she wouldn’t have died. It hurt to see Nico like that, so ever since he found out about Bianca’s death, he always spent the day in the Hades cabin with Nico trying to comfort him.  How could he have forgotten!  While rushing to Hades’ cabin, he told Kayla that she was in charge of the infirmary, and she just nodded in understanding

 

            When he got to Nico’s cabin, he didn’t bother to knock; he just came in, knowing that Nico wouldn’t answer the door.  As expected, Nico was on his bed, staring at the ceiling, but as he got closer, he saw tears streaming down his face.  Nico rarely cried, and when he did, it wasn’t for long, so he was momentarily stunned into silence.  He shook his head, Nico needed his help now; what was he doing just staring at him?

 

            He laid down next to Nico and pulled him in close, rubbing soothing circles on his back.  They stayed like that for a long time before he thought it was safe to speak.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He prodded.

 

            Nico nodded his head in affirmation.  That was… unexpected.  Not that it was a bad thing, but normally, Nico wouldn’t respond, not that Will would hold that against him.  Nico has had some serious trauma in his life, and he didn’t blame him for not wanting to talk about it. He knew it would take a while before Nico would respond, so he waited patiently.  When Nico was ready, he sat up.  After a while, Nico finally spoke, but his voice was so soft he had to strain his ears to hear him.

 

            “Bianca meant so much to me, you know? She was like my mother, sister, and best friend all wrapped up into one person, so when she left to join the Hunters, I was devastated.  And after she died, I tried to call out to her, but she never answered me.  I knew she was still in the underworld, yet she still ignored me. She probably only viewed my as an annoying burden the whole time.  Will, she was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m forgetting her. When I think about it, I can’t remember what her smile looked like, what shade of green her hat was, what type of shoes she used to wear.  I hated myself so much, -“

 

“It’s not your fault Nico.” He interrupted. He hated it when Nico said things like that.

 

            At that, Nico smiled a little.  “And I think I’m finally starting to understand that Will, and it’s because of you. **Before I met you, I have never loved myself.  But you, oh god I love you so much, I forgot what hating myself felt like**.”

            He probably looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open, but there were a million thoughts whirling around his head.  Did Nico just say that he loved him? Although they had been dating for a while, they never said the L word.  Not that he doesn’t love Nico, quite the opposite really. he had actually refrained from saying the L word because he didn’t want to scare him off, so hearing Nico say it was really surprising.  And also, if Nico said that he is starting to overcome his self-hatred, then why was he crying?

 

            As if reading his mind, Nico said, “If you hadn’t interrupted me, I would’ve told you that the reason I was crying was because I’m happy Will. I’ve just now realized that despite everything that’s happened to me, I can still be happy, and it’s the most amazing feeling.  Now that’s not to say that I’ll be all sunshine and smiles this time next year, but at least I won’t hate myself.  I think that I’m in a good place Will, I really do.”

             


End file.
